The present invention relates to a so-called disposable surgical drape that comprises a layer of absorbent material and a layer of plastic material.
In the case of certain types of disposable surgical drapes, it is desirable to improve the burst strength of the drape, for instance so as to prevent the fingers of theatre personnel from making holes in an orthopaedic surgical drape when placing the drape around the patient. With other types of surgical drapes, it is desirable to improve the tear strength of the drape, for instance to prevent tearing of a slit drape at the end of the slit when handling the drape. One way of increasing the burst strength and tear strength of a drape is, of course, to increase the thicknesses of the drape layers, although this will result in a drape that is less pliant than would otherwise be the case, i.e. a drape that is less able to conform to the body contours of a patient.
An object of the present invention is to increase the burst strength and tear strength of a disposable surgical drape without seriously impairing the pliancy, i.e. the so-called drapability, of the drape, and also to enhance the liquid absorption capacity of the drape.
These objects are achieved in accordance with the invention with a disposable surgical drape that includes a layer of absorbent material and a layer of plastic material and that is characterised by net material which extends between the layers of absorbent material and plastic material either over the entire drape or over parts thereof.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the layers of absorbent material and plastic material are fastened to each other and to the net material by means of a sparse pattern of bonding lines or bonding points. The net material comprises longitudinally and transversely extending threads which are disposed in a chequered pattern and which are mutually spaced apart at a distance of less than 12 mm. The threads in the net material are comprised of synthetic fibres, such as polyester or nylon fibres, or textile fibres, such as cotton or rayon fibres, having a size smaller than 500 dtex.